Royal-Real
by Angelbetu
Summary: Belated Happy Birthday To my Daya Sir...love u loads...please read nd review:)


**Birthday OS for my Daya sir...my lovely Daya sir God gift u long life full of prosperity nd happiness luv u my Teddy...:)**

 **I know late hun pr bohot hectic schedule chal raha tha so belated Happy Birthday to my Daya sir...**

 **MRF didu aapke lie bi h ye hope ki apko psnd aaye read it plz...:)**

 **Nd haan sorry mere sabi frnds ko kyuki mai kisi ki bi story or review ni kr pa rahi...jaldi hi sari stories pr review krungi sry to aall jinhone itni acchi stories likin Daya sir k birthday pr...nd others too...:))**

 **Now story time hope u all like it...**

 **Royal-Real**

 _A street decorated with flowers nd lamps...not looking less beautiful than heaven...all the residents of the place were looking happy nd telling something to each other in happiness..._

 _Peasants of the street were sitting at a valley type place and talking in smiles..._

 _One of them says: are aaj to bohot hi khushi ka din h mehal(palace) me to hr taraf sangeet(music) baj raha h...poore mehal ko dulhan ki tarah saja dia h raja sahab ne aaj..._

 _Other one: aur ho bi kyu na aaj unke laadle bete ki salgirah(birthday) jö h..._

 _Haan bhai sahi kaha salgirah chote rajkumar ki hoti h dawat poore nagar(street/town) ko milti h..._

 _Haan kyu na ho sirf raja sahab k hi nahi hum sab k raajdulare hn wo..._

 _Lady sitting inside the veil(ghoongat) beside her husband speaks bilkul sahi kaha apne bhaisahab jesa naam weise hi lakshan (habits) bachpan se dekte ayen hn hum log itne shaitan the bachpan me bade rajkumar to thak hi jate the unke peeche bhagte bhagte...dono hi bhai raja sahab k lie heere se kum nahi hn...veer(brave) bi hn aur dayalu(soft hearted/kind) bi..._

 _A drum sound seeks all attentions..._

 _suno..._

 _Sunooo..._

 _Sunooooo..._

 _Nagar vasiyon(residents) aaj humare rajkumar k janamdin pr poora sheher ko rajmahal ki or se shahi dawat(royal party) k lie amantrit(invite) kia jata h...sab log sham 5 bje tk mehal k awas(premises) me aa jayen..._

 _Dhanyawad!_

 _PALACE!_

 _A beautiful place decorated with flowers nd antiques...curtains are really beautiful...birds are chirping in the garden nd a young guy in his early twenties wearing a royal dress with boyish charm on his face roaming in the garden feeding birds...with a continuous smile...two three mens are standing at the distance in security of the future king who just don't like continuous spy cameras on him and due to fear of his anger all were standing at a distance..._

 _An old women come in the garden to pluck flowers from the garden nd water all the plants..._

 _Boy in sweet tease dadi apka laadla utha ya abi tk so raha h..._

 _Old woman: tu kyu uske peeche pada rehta h kon sa use jang pr jana h aaj to sone de mere bacche ko..._

 _Boy: Ahaaa fir sahab ki ye batein suno ki muje ye karna tha wo karna tha baba kisine muje jagaya nahi...jerking his head in disappointment mai hi jata hun pata nahi kya patti padha rkki h sab ko...huh_

 _He entered in his room but all of a sudden stopped at the door and turned in rash ab kya sukoon se mai apne bhai k sath reh skta hun hr jagh mere aage peeche firte ho aap log...controlling his anger dekiye yahan mehal k ander koi khatra nahi h to please aap log kuch aur kaam dekiye jakr lovingly aaj aap sab k chote sarkar ki saalgirah h jaiye tayariyan kariye jakr..._

 _One of them says pr Aapki surakhsha hi to hamara kam h bade sarkar..._

 _Bade sarkar frustratedly join hands in front of them and says theek h kriye jö krna h pr abi akela chodiye hume...and with this he closed the door..._

 _All armed men smiled affectionately and stand on their duty..._

 _Boy murmuring baba ne bi kinhe humare peeche laga dia h huh...and he finally threw glance on his lil bro who was sleeping selling all the horses in wholesale..._

 _Boy shakes his head in disappointment and open the curtains of his room to welcome the sunlight in the room...but when he saw his lil brother's face it seemed he does not like the change in room and make faces in sleep and turned to other side..._

 _Big bro smiled nd remove the golden curtains of his brother's bed who is really conscious about the decoration of his bed...he remembered how each nd everything of this room is according to his choice...the bed having a light colored bedsheet...a furry blanket...a pillow of mustard seeds given to him by a poor old women as gift in his childhood which on his chote's demand was covered with handmade beads nd designs..._

 _He threw a loving glance on his bro who was today 23 years old but was looking very cute nd fluffy..._

 _Boy caressed fingers in his head which gave sooth to the sleeping prince nd he in smile shift his head in his lap...with a sleepy nd cute demand as Abhi is trf bi karo..._

 _Abhi smiled broadly nd rubbed his head slowly giving a sound sleep to the Lil one...and giving continuous smile to the elder one..._

 _Waah bhai kya khoob uthaya jaa raha h na apne laadle ko..._

 _Abhi turned with voice nd saw the same old woman...he realised what he was doing so says wo dadi wo..._

 _Dadi: haan haan wo wo kya usme bi mere bete ki hi kuch galti hogi na while the beta was enjoying the cute fight with closed eyes..._

 _Abhi: haaan or nahi to kya isne hi meri god me sr rkh lia ab mai kya krun bhala isme...he turned shyly toward his bro aur tu chal uth ja chup kr k kitni subh ho gayi h chal uth..._

 _But nor a single movement shown by the Lil brother..._

 _Announcement_

 _Raja sahab padhar( coming) rahe hn..._

 _Abhi: are baap re Daya dek uth ja baba aa rahe hn agar unhone tuje sote dekha to bohot krodhit(angry) ho jayenge chal uth jaa..._

 _Daya too understand the demand of the situation nd he instantly got up but oops he was too late..._

 _A strict voice Abhijeet abi tk Daya utha nahi..._

 _Abhi: nahi baba wo to kab ka uth gaya tha maine hi use baton me laga lia...haina Daya...he nudged him a bit who was still sitting with one closed eye nd messy hairs..._

 _Daya: h... haaan wahi to baba dekiye na Abhi ko..._

 _Baba just look at Abhi with fiery eyes nd Abhi instantly hide his eyes..._

 _Baba: jhoot wo bi subh subh shiv shiv shiv kabi to baaz aao aap dono..._

 _Abhi: nahi baba hum jhoot..._

 _Baba glare at him on which he got shut..._

 _He turned his stare toward his lazy son nd says kya sara mehal roz aapko aise hi uthane ayega kitne bade ho gaye hn aap ab to bachpana chodiye Daya..._

 _Abhi saw his bro lips going small and eyes lil down...hus boyish grin was missing nd sad shade covered his face..._

 _Abhi too become sad seeing the birthday boy like this...so finally he interrupt are baba aap bi kya subh subh krodhit ho rahe hn...jo krne aaye the wo to kriye naa...he gave a pleading look to his father who really slap himself in mind for scolding birthday boy like this..._

 _Baba turning his tone soft Dayaa who didn't pay any attention nd just moved inside the bathroom..._

 _Abhi: lo ho gaya kaam kya baba aaj k din bi dant dia mere bhai ko aap bi naa..._

 _Baba was looking in dilemma nd said Jeet ab aap bi hum pr ye tanakashi kr re hn are koi rasta bataiye jis se hum apne chote nawab ko mana saken..._

 _Abhi in same tone ab mai kya btaun aapne hi danta h aap hi kuch sochiye hum to rok rahe the ki mere dost ko mt dantiye...ab uthaiye sau nakhre...nd he too moved out leaving a shocked father behind who jerked his head nd moved out with latka hua face...saying to his special friend deka tune raja mai hun pr in dono k samne haar hi jata hun..._

 _Friend: to tum kaam hi aise krte ho are kya jrurt thi humare bete ko dant ne ki...weise in dono ka pyar dek kr lgta h salon pehle kia hua tumara faisla sahi tha..._

 _King with smile haan yaar sach me humari patni aur chote bete ki maut k baad Abhijeet bilkul chup se ho gye the...4 saal ki umr me baccha agar Maa ko kho de...his voice choked... usi din mehal k bahr koi Daya ko chod gaya tha teen hi saal ka to tha bichara aur pata nahi kyu use dek kr Jeet k chehre ki muskan laut aayi thi aur Daya bi kisi se baat ni krte the shuru me to or Jeet ko ek pal k lie bi chodte nahi the Jeet k sage bhai bi itna pyar ni de pate shyd unhe..._

 _Friend: sahi keh rahe hn aap or sabse badi baat dono hi is baare me jante hn pr us se unke rishte pr koi aanch nahi ati..._

 _Both friend smiled..._

 _Its evening time whole palace was echoed with musical instruments dance hustle bustle and the birthday boy was irritating his bhai with his duniya bhar ki farmaish..._

 _Abhi tum mere lie bus ye wala hi vastra(dress) laye ho...huh meri saalgirah h aur bus ek hi tohfa mil raha h muje..._

 _Abhi: tuje pata bi h kashmir k khaas karigar(designer) se bnwaya h tere lie aisa libaas(dress) yahan aas paas kisi rajkumar k paas nhi h or tuje ye itna sa lg raha h..._

 _Daya: accha theek h theek h ab jada bano mt signalling toward the royal back cover ye pehnao muje or Abhi sone ki hath wali zanzeer( wrestlet) bi aur gale ki bi..._

 _Abhi murmuring sahab tyar to aise ho rahe hn jeise baraat aa rahi h inki..._

 _After so much ladai jhgda both brothers come in the main hall and as usual sit together on the same seat specially present for them..._

 _Lady to Daya Rajkumar aapke lie shahi kursi sajai gayi h kripya aap wahan baithen...Daya looked at the chair nd said uspr to hum sirf akele hi baith paynge...aapka shukriya pr hum yahin theek hn..._

 _Abhi just nodded his head in no..._

 _King entered and Daya again make sooja hua face on which Abhi supress his smile forecefully..._

 _King affectionately place hand on his head in which he just make a face..._

 _His father signalled someone to bring something nd the person brought a golden cage in which a small beautiful parrot was sleeping...it seems that he is a new born parrot...also a squirrel nd rabbit was brought for him in another cage nd seeing those all anger of Daya flew away in air nd he hugged his baba cutely..._

 _Abhi was smiling ear to ear seeing him...music was buzzing loud loud loud zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..._

 _Abhi shouts are koi awaz band kro itni zor se kyu baza rahe ho koi sun kyu nahi raha he says all while moving his hand in air..._

 _Voice shut nd he was shaked by a tense figure..._

 _Abhi saw him nd he asked worridely kya hua tha boss koi bura sapna dekh lia kya...tum itni zor se chillaye mai sote se uth kr bhag kr aaya yahan..._

 _Abhi was looking blankly at him nd Daya again shaked him...kya hua kuch bologe bi ya nahi..._

 _Abhi realised that it was just a dream nd the sound he listened was alarm clock sound which Abhi specially brought for his aloo as it's sound was really Lound nd irritating nd anyone can woke up from it but his brother has cleverly put it in his own room after he slept off..._

 _Abhi smiled on which Daya confused nd says ab hus rahe ho kya hua kya ek to signalling toward clock tumara ye ghantaghar itni tez baza oopr se tum itni jor se chillaye mera black forest aate aate reh gaya shakl bi nahi dekne di..._

 _Abhi rubbed his hairs lovingly nd tell him the whole..._

 _Daya was just launched madly kya boss haa haa haa tum bi naa Acp sir humare baba or phool wali hehehe wese Acp sir se kahunga ki muje sach wala tota,gilahri or khargosh lake den agle saal k birthday pr ye birthday to nikl gaya do din pehle aur muje mila kya bus ek new brand shoes ek watch or ek new I phone sadly added bus..._

 _Abhi in shock kyaa ye bus h...patting his head with aur kya poora mall chiye sahab ko...Acp sir se jid krke shoes lie tune nahi to mai phone aur watch k siwa kuch nahi dilata tuje..._

 _Daya winked him with Kashmiri Libaas chiye muje wo bi designer wala..._

 _Abhi threw a pillow on him on which Daya placed his head in his lap and Abhi started caressing his hairs..._

 **Deka Dada aap ko bi gift kr dia maine Daya sir ko hehe aur squirrel aur Hanu ko bi hehehehe...MRF didu abi happy hn naa...:)))**

 **Please read nd review :)**


End file.
